Doctor's Orders
by cracksmut
Summary: Becky gets a mysterious note from Imogen telling Becky to meet the quirky girl in the nurse's office...femslash, lemons.


Becky Baker knocked on the door to the nurse's office, her eyes trained on the confusing note that she had found in her locker:

_After school, meet me at the school nurse. I really think we should talk ~Imogen_

Ever since they had been hosting Degrassi TV together, Becky and Imogen had grown close under their respective grief over Adam's death. It was confusing and strange, but Becky felt an emotional dependency on Imogen and her weird way of brightening up the day with quirky asides and pleasant, unusual observations. They spent so much time together that it almost felt like they were in some kind of exclusive relationship. In fact, the way Imogen would occasionally—with more frequency lately—touch Becky's thigh gently or quickly-but-tenderly brush wisps of Becky's hair behind her ears or give Becky strong, lingering hugs made Becky feel safe and tingly.

It was unorthodox, and Becky refused to really think about it. Instead, she wondered what Imogen possibly wanted to do in the nurse's office after school hours.

"Come in," Imogen called from inside. "It's unlocked."

Confused but willing, Becky entered the bright white room…and immediately stopped dead in the doorway. The heavy door swung shut, thudding against Becky's ass and pushing her all the way into the room. "Imogen, what…how…I don't understand?" Becky stuttered, her voice rising in a question.

Imogen was standing in the middle of the room, her long hair in pigtails that fell just as far as her waist, with a nurse's cap on her head, a sexy candy striper outfit on, white fishnets trailing up her magnificently toned legs, and bright red heels.

Becky ogled uncontrollably, her eyes lingering on the ample amount of visible cleavage, the way the dress hugged Imogen with an impossible tightness so Becky could see her every curve, and where the frilly skirt of the dress stopped just were Imogen's thighs began, leaving Becky to wonder what she would be able to see if the skirt was just a centimeter shorter.

"It's time for your annual checkup, Miss Baker," Imogen smirked devilishly, a somehow-innocent gleam in her eyes.

"I-I-I," Becky stuttered, unable to completely disregard the way her lower stomach tightened up, the way she felt her pussy flush with excitement…how wet she was getting.

"I need you to sit on the checkup table, Miss Baker," Imogen intoned sternly. "I have to perform your physical." Imogen turned around and bent over then, rummaging around in one of the cabinets for something. Becky let her eyes fall to Imogen's round, plump ass. Her legs were spread just enough that Becky could see the silky red thong and the growing damp spot around Imogen's pussy. Imogen's legs gave the illusion of going on forever.

Becky gulped, resisting the urge to start rubbing her own cunt in an effort to release the thick tension that was threatening to smother her.

Imogen stood up, a stethoscope in her hands. She quickly settled the instrument around her neck, and walked closer to where Becky hadn't moved for the doorway. "I said on the table," Imogen reached out to give Becky's behind a playful smack.

"Oh!" Becky gasped—almost moaned—as Imogen clicked the lock on the door, ensuring their privacy. Imogen gave her a seductive, pointed look. "_Oh_," Becky gulped, finally complying. She crawled onto the table covered in the crinkly paper, and crossed one ankle over the other. She was wearing one of her signature brightly colored, short dresses, and Becky was worried that if she wasn't careful Imogen would get an eyeful of Becky's lacy panties: where a large, blooming wet spot could be found.

"Good girl," Imogen cooed. "Now just relax, baby girl. I will take good care of you."

"Imogen, I don't understand what—," Becky started, but Imogen cut her off.

"That's Dr. Kitty to you, missy," Imogen shook her finger, chastising.

Becky blushed and giggled. "Dr. Kitty?" she questioned.

"Yes," Imogen raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Dr. Kitty." Imogen's fingers trialed down her body for emphasis, landing in between her thighs. Imogen made a soft growling sound in the back of her throat, and Becky watched, amazed and feeling her nipples harden with excitement against the fabric of her dress, as the quirky girl gave a few quick, rough strokes to her own panty-clad pussy.

"S-sorry," Becky stuttered. "Dr. Kitty, why am I here?" She tried to sound composed, and like she wasn't completely and helplessly turned on by what was happening.

"You're due for a check-up, silly." Imogen giggled. "I have to make sure that your body is healthy and happy." Imogen winked. She sashayed over and forcibly made Becky uncross her ankles so that she could settle herself in between Becky's thighs. Never breaking eye contact with her patient, Imogen put the nubs in her ears and placed the other end of the stethoscope right against Becky's heart. "Hmm," Imogen listened intently. "It seems that you're unusually excited right now—your heart is pounding." Imogen smirked sexily. "I'll have to check for other symptoms before I can conclusively decide what your condition is, though."

"L-like what?" Becky breathed, trying not to quiver with the curious excitement that was bouncing around in her body.

Instead of answering, Imogen winked. "I am going to need you remove your dress, baby girl," Imogen commanded derisively. Becky tried not to imagine what God might think of how kicky it was that she didn't mind Imogen's dominating attitude. That is was, in fact, turning her on so much that her panties were slick and soaked with her pussy juices.

"Is that normal check-up procedure?" Becky asked, feigning nervousness. She was actually excited to let Imogen see that she didn't have on a bra and that her cunt was soaked.

"In a case like yours, yes." Imogen assured. "I have to see if you show other signs of excitement, and I have to diagnose the _kind_ of excitement. So don't worry, sweetie, this is totally normal. Dress off," Imogen commanded again.

With trembling fingers, Becky fingered the hem of her dress. She cautiously pulled it from underneath her bum, and then in a fluid motion, Becky pulled the dress over her head. There was a dull, fabric-y thud as it hit the floor, and Becky intently watched Imogen's face for her reaction.

The quirky doctor didn't disappoint. Becky could see Imogen's impressive cleavage rise and fall in an irregular pattern as she took in Becky's nearly-naked body. Her pupils dilated into disks of arousal, the shine in them mischievous and dangerously sexy. "That's a good girl," Imogen purred when her composure returned to her. "Now lie back so I can conduct the rest of my examination."

Becky, never breaking eye contact with Imogen, did as she was told the first time. The coolness of the upholstery and the texture of the waxy paper felt strange against Becky's over-heated skin. She arched her back involuntarily, trying to escape the sharp feeling.

"Yes, that's where we'll start." Imogen smirked, smug and sexy. Becky was about to question when Imogen suddenly tugged on one of her hardened nipples. "Hmm, interesting. Your nipples are hard as pebbles. You could just be cold, though. I need more data." And just like that, Imogen's warm little mouth encompassed Becky's nipple, and she sucked lightly. Becky watched, a loud moan escaping her lips, the sight of Imogen's full, red lips contrasting against Becky's creamy skin. But Imogen pulled away too soon, a frown on her face. "Bad girl!" Imogen cried quietly. "If you're not quiet, someone might come and interrupt us. And you don't want that, do you?"

"No," Becky shook her head vehemently. "I'm sorry, Dr. Kitty. I promise to be good."

"You had better." Imogen's lips got this sexy pout when she wanted to look chastising. "I am going to continue your exam now." She warned, giving Becky a knowing look. Becky nodded eagerly, too turned on to pretend like she was calm and composed.

Imogen's lips found their way back to Becky's hard, hard nipples, only this time Imogen's tongue joined the fun. She started to flick her tongue back and forth quickly over Becky's sensitive nipple. "Ooo," Becky gasped lowly, now arching her back to feel more of Imogen. As the girl continued to swirl her tongue around Becky's nipple, her fingers traced a quick line to Becky's neglected breast. She grabbed the flesh in a handful, giving a gentle squeeze. Becky lost track of time, lost in the way Imogen was exploring parts of her body that no one else had ever been privy to. The tension continued to grow, though, and Becky reached a point where she simply couldn't take it. "Doctor Kitty…?" She trailed off, losing confidence.

"Yes, sweetie?" Imogen didn't stop her hand ministrations, looking at Becky curiously.

"Are you going to…examine any other parts of my body?"

Imogen giggled as Becky trembled in anticipation beneath her. "Of course, baby girl. Anywhere in particular you think I should pay attention to?"

"Well," Becky's face was flaming red, but if Imogen was going to make her say it, she would. She needed it that desperately. "I've…well…my pussy has never been so wet before, and I don't know if that's normal or not."

Becky was surprised that she wasn't that embarrassed once her dirty words were outside of her. Imogen's reaction was worth it; the raven-haired girl's eyelids fluttered with desire. After a harsh intake of breath, Imogen smirked again. "That is certainly something I should check."

Walking to the edge of the table, Imogen grabbed Becky's thighs and spread them apart. Hooking her fingers under the hem of Becky's lacy panties, Imogen slowly tugged the fabric away from Becky's cunt.

Gasping when the cold air hit her slick pussy, Becky bit her lip, feeling a little vulnerable. It was the first time she had ever been truly naked in front of anyone before, and she felt exposed and so, so horny. "What does it look like, Dr. Kitty?" Becky asked nervously.

Imogen was gazing lustfully at Becky's exposed body. Her head snapped up at Becky's question. "Well, sweetie, I must say…your pussy certainly isn't normal."

Becky flushed worriedly. "What's wrong with it? I shave it myself, so I think it should look okay, but I don't know, I—,"

Imogen cut Becky off by trailing a teasing finger over the crease where the lips of Becky's pussy meet. "It isn't a normal pussy because it's perfect," Imogen licked her lips hungrily. Becky let out a whine of appreciation. She was going to die if she didn't get off soon.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Becky whimpered.

With one last drop-dead sexy smirk, Imogen started to trail kisses down Becky's inner thigh. As she was getting close to Becky's soaking cunt, though, Imogen turned to the opposite thigh and started to kiss her way down in a similar circuit. Becky's entire body was shivering, but it had nothing to do with the cold examination table. With a frustrated growl, Becky tugged on one of Imogen's pigtails. "Is baby girl impatient?" Imogen giggled with glee.

Without waiting for an answer, Imogen used the thumb and index finger of her left hand to separate the lips of Becky's pretty pussy. Behind the silky flesh waited a bright pink and impossibly hard clit, just for Imogen. With a groan of lust, Imogen dove in, her rough tongue lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Imogen," Becky whinnied, her hips bucking upward to meet Imogen's mouth. Imogen was enjoying Becky's reaction so much that she didn't even bother correcting the slip out of their little role playing game.

Still working Becky's engorged clit with her tongue, Imogen started to prod a couple fingers around the entrance of Becky's hole. The girl beneath her was certainly, definitely very wet. Imogen groaned around Becky's clit, sending delightful vibrations over the sensitive area. Unable to go slowly as she was so turned on, Imogen pushed two fingers roughly into Becky's tight pussy. She started pumping violently, mixing pleasure with a bit of pain, as she finger fucked Becky like she had never treated Fiona. The bitch had no idea what she was missing.

Becky couldn't stay quiet anymore. She was moaning like crazy, chanting "yes, yes, yes, right there, oh Dr. Kitty, yes, play with my pussy, yes, just like that, oh my, fuck me!" Imogen's fingers and tongue were playing her just right, and Becky was lost in an incredible feeling. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to total loss of control, a bodily spasm of euphoria. "Faster, please, God yes, Imogen, God, I am going to cum!"

At this exclamation, Imogen felt a wave of wetness go to her cunt and a wave of excitement flood her brain. She loved hearing those words from Becky, loved that she was affecting Little Miss Sunshine like this. To push her over the edge, Imogen added another finger—pumping hard and fast into Becky's tight little twat. She grazed her teeth lightly over Becky's twitching clit, and just like that Imogen could feel Becky cumming all over Imogen's fingers. The walls of Becky's pussy were contracting tightly around Imogen, and it felt amazing.

After letting Becky ride out her waves of pleasure—her body was still quivering, only it had gotten more intense—Imogen slowly pulled her fingers out of Becky's snatch. As soon as Becky was composed enough to meet Imogen's eyes, Imogen moved her mouth down onto her fingers and started to suck happily, licking off all the traces of Becky on her fingers. A groan of approval came from the back of Becky's throat as she watched.

After a few moments of silence, Becky started to laugh breathlessly. Imogen cocked her head in curiosity. "So what's the diagnosis, Dr. Kitty?" Becky graced Imogen with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, right," Imogen chuckled. "Well, your condition is very common, Miss Baker. You are attracted to girls. I am going to prescribe dating one. I'll leave the choice up to you, though."

The childish, innocent gleam was back in Imogen's eyes, and that turned Becky on all over again. Her legs were still shaky and her pulse was racing, but Becky managed to get off the table without collapsing. She walked up to Imogen and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Thanks, doctor."

She winked and both the girls giggled.

**I have finals week coming up, but if you guys want a follow-up chapter posted soon leave a review. **


End file.
